Helping the medic
by flameeshadoww
Summary: Knockout gets his finished ruined and Smokescreen offers to help him fix it. SmokescreenxKnockout one-shot


**Title: Helping the medic**  
><strong>Characters: Smokescreen, Knockout, mentions of others <strong>

**Pairing(s): SmokescreenXKnockout **

**Description: Knockout gets his finish all scratched up and needs to fix it. Smokescreen offers to help.**

* * *

><p>"Stupid predacons, stupid vehicons, stupid construction!" Knockout muttered to himself as he walked into the med-bay. The day had been busy with the construction of new buildings and everyone had to help. The Autobots had rallied up the remaining vehicons and split them all up into groups. Each group was given specific instructions of what they were to do.<p>

The predacons had agreed to help as well, which had helped a lot since they could reach higher places and get materials to where they needed to be a lot quicker.  
>Things had been going good until Skylynx and Darksteel got into another fight. The two act like sparklings and how Predaking put up with those two, no one knows.<p>

The fight started over some stupid comment Darksteel made about Skylynx which caused the youngest predacon to start yelling at him. The yelling between the two lasted for a good couple of minutes before Skylynx picked up a metal beam and tried to hit Darksteel with it. Luckily Darksteel managed to dodge the attacks until Sklynx threw it. Darksteel had dodged the thrown beam, but the beam had unfortunately hit a certain red medic.

The hit had thrown Knockout back against the frame of the soon to be building, leaving a few scratches and dents on his chassis. Of course that wasn't the worst of it. The impact had caused the frame work to shake a little, making some of the vehicon workers loose their footing and drop some of the materials they working with. And of course Knockout had been right under the falling materials.

The red medic had walked off back to the Nemesis cursing up a storm and yelling at anyone who got in his way.

And now here he was in the med-bay scratched up and dented, searching for his buffer, some wax, and some paint.  
>"Ah here you are~" Knockout said as he finally found his buffer. "Now where is that wax and paint." Knockout said to himself as he placed his buffer down on one of the berths and went back to his searching. Busy in his search, Knockout didn't hear the swoosh of the med-bay doors open until he heard the voice of the visitor.<p>

"Hey Knockout." Smokescreen's cheerful voice rang out in the med-bay. The medic paused in his search to face the blue and yellow mech.  
>"What do you want?" The medic said, annoyance and anger in his tone. Of course Smokescreen didn't pick up on that.<p>

"Just came to check up on you. You seemed pretty angry." Smokescreen said.  
>"Well obviously. Look at what those brutes did!" Knockout said, gesturing to the scratches and dents.<br>"Yeah. I'm sure they're sorry though, or will be. You should've seen Predaking yelling at them. Boy are they in trouble." Smokescreen said, attempting to make the medic feel a little better, a small frown appearing on Smokescreen' face when Knockout merely rolled his optics and went back to his searching.

"Um, anyway...I thought you may need these." Smokescreen said. Knockout turned back around to see, in Smokescreen's servo's, a can of wax and a bucket of red crimson paint.  
>"I've been looking for these." Knockout said as he took the two cans from Smokescreen and walked over to the berth where his buffer was.<p>

"Yeah I found them in one of the storage closets. I figured you would need some since you like to keep your finish looking all nice." Smokescreen said, a little nervously. Knockout cast him a suspicious glance before going back to what he was doing.

"So uh, need any help?" Smokescreen asked.  
>"Nope." Knockout replied, not looking up.<br>"Okay." Smokescreen said, but didn't make any effort to move.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? I mean you got some scratches on your back that are pretty hard to reach." Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen is there something you want?" Knockout asked as he looked over at the blue and yellow mech with a raised optic ridge.  
>"Because surely you didn't come here to help me out." Knockout said.<p>

"Um, well..." Smokescreen shifted in his spot nervously. That had been the exact reason why he came down here, or at least part of the reason. Truth was that Smokescreen had taken a liking to the red medic. He found the red mech to be very attractive and he just wanted to get closer to the medic. He figured that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to do that.

Knockout stood there waiting for a response when he figured it out. Being a medic he should have noticed. Smokescreen had a crush on him. The way he came to check on him acting all caring, his persistence to help, and not to mention that a simple internal scan showed his spark beating at a slighter than normal pace.

A smirk appeared on the red mechs face. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

"Alright Smokescreen. You want to help? Here." Knockout handed the blue and yellow mech the buffer.

"Oh uh, okay. Where do you want me to start?" Smokescreen asked, a slight blush appearing on his faceplates.  
>"My back. Like you said, those scratches would be hard for to get out on my own." Knockout said as he sat on the berth with his back facing Smokescreen.<p>

Smokescreen hesitated a moment before turning the buffer on. He gently pressed the buffer against Knockouts back and started to buff out the scratches.

The red mech's engine revved a little and then settled into a steady purr. Smokescreen blushed a little as Knockout let out a relaxed sigh and arched slightly into the touch of the buffer.

"O-okay. I think I got them all out." Smokescreen said as he turned off the buffer after a good 15 minutes of buffing out the scratches. Knockout got off of the berth and made his way to the mirror that was in the medbay.

He twisted his body around so he could get a good look at his back. All the scratches were gone.  
>"Hm you did a good job Smokey~" Knockout said as he walked back to the berth where the blue and yellow mech was still standing. "I think you deserve a small reward." Knockout purred.<p>

"Ah, well you don't have to give me any-mmph!" Smokescreen was cut off as the red mech suddenly grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. Smokescreen was shocked from the surprise kiss and didn't get the chance to react as the kiss ended as soon as it started.

Smokescreen still stood there, shocked with heated faceplates, as Knockout merely smirked and sat back up on the med-berth, this time facing the blue and yellow mech.

"Now Smokescreen, if you can do a good job this time with getting the rest of the scratches out, I may just give you another reward. And a better one this time~" Knockout purred.

"Um..uh...yeah okay." Smokescreen said as he turned the buffer back on, faceplates heating up even more as he started buffing out the scratches on Knockouts front, trying to do a better job then before in hopes of getting to kiss the red mech again.

* * *

><p><strong>And finish! Yeah i'm sorry if the ending may not be good, but, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>So anyway here's a little SmokescreenxKnockout one shot. I hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Review? No mean comments please.**


End file.
